The Sorrow of the End
しみ|Oshimai no Kanashimi}} is the three hundred and eleventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 34th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Nekoma continues to put pressure on Hinata in order to limit his movements. Meanwhile, Karasuno attempts to make the best of their situation but is unable to fully break through Nekoma's clutch. Despite Karasuno leading, Hinata is frustrated once he sees the bored look on Kenma's face. Plot Karasuno figures out Nekoma's thorough plan to obstruct Hinata. After discussing among themselves, they conclude that it's still the best to leave the receives to Nishinoya if possible. Hinata also insists that he can still manage a solid jump even if he's being targeted and forced to receive a serve. After the time out ends, Fukunaga aims his serve to a space inbetween Hinata and Tanaka. Hinata receives the ball, abeit with some hesitation. He starts running along the front of the court for a broad attack only to find Kageyama tossing to Asahi instead. Asahi scores, and the team celebrates. However, Hinata seems to feel something is off. When it's Kageyama's turn to serve, Nekoma increases their receivers to four. This time, Fukunaga cleanly receives Kageyama's serve, and Yamamoto scores a point for Nekoma. Nekoma continues to target Hinata with their serves. During the previous time out, Kenma explains to his teammates that their plan is to create hesitation in Hinata, especially now that he has a heightened awareness for receives. Kenma knows just how potent Hinata's jump and speed are. Yet, he is also aware that even a moment of hesitation can reduce Hinata's effectiveness as he deduces that Kageyama won't toss to a Hinata who can't jump at 100%. Nekoma shuts down Tanaka's spike, but Karasuno earns a point after the ball lands out of bounds. Lev then scores for Nekoma. Later, Kenma instructs Lev to serve to a spot behind Hinata for the purpose of using Tanaka to obstruct Hinata's path. The plan works, allowing Kuroo to easily read and block Asahi's spike. Nekoma continues to gain momentum from an unexpected back row attack from Lev. After Lev messes up his next serve, Hinata is rotated to the back without taking any points. The score is currently 16 - 18 in Karasuno's favor. Kuroo questions Kenma about his sullen expression despite their plans working perfectly. Kenma responds that he is lamenting the fact that Hinata will soon stop being "interesting". Meanwhile, Kiyoko takes notice of the rare display of frustration on Hinata's face. After seeing Kenma's bored expression, Hinata grows restless as he realizes that he is failing to live up to his friend's expectations. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Keishin Ukai *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Ittetsu Takeda *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kenma Kozume *Shōhei Fukunaga *Hitoka Yachi *Morisuke Yaku *Nobuyuki Kai *Taketora Yamamoto *Yasufumi Nekomata *Sō Inuoka *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Lev Haiba *Yūki Shibayama *Tamahiko Teshiro *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 35 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma